O Irmão Do Meu Ex Namorado
by Rafa SF
Summary: kagome é uma inuyoukai que irá estudar num internato onde ela conhece sesshomaru, mas ela não esperava era que ele era irmão de seu ex namorado Inuyasha. Por brincadeira do destino Inuyasha também estuda no mesmo internato, sera que a antiga paixão ira retornar? ou ela sucumbira aos encantos do dai youkai? E quem é o homem/criatura misterioso que tem aparecido nos sonhos dela?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciais:**

Sei que tem gente que nem lê isso aqui mas, não vou obrigar ninguem a ler o que eu estou reescrevendo então vou só desejar boa leitura aqueles que querem ler! ( e vão deixar um recadinho pra rafa né?)

O barulho irritante do meu celular me desperta.

Penso de quem foi, devo resaltar, a BRILHANTE, ideia de coloca-lo para exatamente oito, repito, OITO horas ANTES do horário normal... Ah, fui minha! Que ironia, não? Tudo isso pela ansiedade de estudar pela primeira vez em um colégio interno!

Preguiçosamente em me sento na cama, sem nem ter a coragem de abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o quarto escuro. Não que eu tenha medo ou cegueira noturna, pelo contrario, eu enxergo bem ate demais! Porém eu me sinto deveras incomodada com a falta de claridade. Levanto da cama de uma só vez, tentando ignorar o vento gélido que adentrada o quarto por uma das janelas que eu deveria ter se esquecido de fechar.

Ainda de olho fechados eu desligo o alarme que insistia em tentar me acordar, alias eu aposto que a essa altura todos devem ter acordado, menos a kaede-baasama que deveria estar no seu segundo sono. Bem, acho que ela tem sorte, nessas horas ser humana vem a calhar.

Escuto passos e segundos depois alguém bate em minha porta

–esta tudo bem, milady kagome?_ a voz feminina de uma das empregadas me fez abrir os olhos, levo alguns segundos para me acostumar e a respondo.

–Sim, Foi só o alarme, Mary_ falo de modo gentil e pude ouvir seus passos se afastando.

Bocejo e ando ate o banheiro, tateio a parede ate encontrar o interruptor e ligo a luz. Faço minha higiene e tomo um relaxante banho. Ao terminar, saio em direção a meu guarda-roupa e visto uma das únicas peças que eu não havia enviado ao colégio, uma calça jeans clara e uma regata azul degrade. Vou ate a penteadeira e me avalio, vendo se as poucas horas de sono haviam feito algum efeito. Infelizmente, sim. As olheiras se destacavam em minha pele, suspiro enquanto pegava a maquiagem e começava a fazer a minha 'mágica'.

Observo a garota em frente ao espelho, os olhos com uma tradicional com âmbar não combinavam com o contorno escuro, os cabelos albinos perfeitamente arrumados caiam como uma cascata por suas costas, o rosto fino e a pele pálida completavam o conjunto. "A partir de agora eu só voltaria a me ver desse jeito quando voltasse para casa, no final de semana" penso.

Pego o colar prateado com um pingente em formato de lua minguante de mesma cor e o coloco vendo um rápido brilho esbranquiçado para depois ver os cabelos da garota escurecerem aos poucos ate alcançarem o tom de preto azulado, os olhos também mudaram, do dourado eles se transformaram em azuis, combinando agora com a maquiagem.

Agora, já pronta, saio do quarto com o casaco e a bolsa em mãos, desço as escadas ate a cozinha e tomo o café que havia sido preparado para mim, termino em mais ou menos vinte minutos, saio de casa e me ponho a correr. Já havia me despedido de todos noite passada para não ter que acorda-los a essa hora.

Chego ao aeroporto quinze minutos depois, graças ao horário eu não tive que me preocupar em ser vista, ninguém em sã consciência estaria acordado as duas e cinco da manhã, enfrentando o fria manhã inglesa. Após fazer meu check in eu embarco, havia chego praticamente em cima da hora e quase não embarcava.

Durmo durante toda a viajem, só acordando quando a aeromoça passa com aquele mini projeto de lanche que as companhias dão hoje em dia. Faltavam pouco menos que quarenta minutos para chegarmos ao nosso destino, o Japão.

Saio da área de desembarque as aproximadamente dez e cinco da manhã, no horário de Tókio, havia um senhor baixinho me esperando. Ele segurava uma plaquinha com o meu nome, me aproximo dele e aponto para a placa  
–sou Higurashi Kagome_ falo em japonês, o senhor me olha aliviado  
–me chamo Hyuga, o senhor Inukami me mandou aqui para busca-la_ ele faz uma pequena reverencia.

Como minhas malas já estavam no colégio, não precisamos pega-las então fomos para o carro. Hyuga me levou em um café para que eu pudesse comer algo, aproveito para ir ao banheiro e escovar os dentes. Assim que terminei, ele me leva para o colégio Heishe.

O colégio era cercado por um muro de cor escura de mais ou menos cinco metros de altura, passamos por um portão de madeira que parecia um tanto pesado, mas uma pessoa foi o suficiente para abri-lo. Após nos identificarmos, entramos.  
A primeira coisa que reparei foi a enorme construção que parecia ter sido construída na era medieval. A grama verde e a variedade de arvores se destacavam ali, em um canto ou outro eu via algumas flores coloridas. Uma fonte se destacava a direita e por todo lugar havia bancos, nestes estavam alguns alunos vestidos pelo uniforme que eu sempre desejei usar e que em breve usaria.

Uma saia de pregas preta, a blusa social branca e o blazer preto com detalhes em branco com símbolo do colégio estampado no lado direito do peito, as meias três quartos brancas, os botões em formato de rosa, as botas marrons e o lenço vermelho sangue!  
Hyuga para o carro em frente à entrada principal e destranca a porta.

–arigatou hyuga_ agradeço sorrindo e desço do carro.

Ao entrar no colégio pude ver que ele também ostentava o ar antigo por dentro. As paredes claras e as diversas portas feitas de carvalho me diziam isso. Havia em torno de trinta alunos naquele corredor, a maioria como não trajava o uniforme eu julguei que eram novatos assim como eu. Achei melhor ir à secretaria, então eu comecei a procurar e com certo esforço eu consigo encontra-la em menos de cinco minutos. Mentira, eu perguntei ao primeiro aluno que vi. O que importa é que consegui meu uniforme e a chave do meu quarto, a senhora foi ate gentil e me deu um 'mapinha' da escola! O ruim é que as aulas começam daqui a meia hora, por isso havia tantos alunos veteranos na entrada, eles estavam orientando os novatos para que desse tempo de todos irem para as salas  
Com a ajuda duas os três senpais eu consigo encontrar a área feminina e finalmente, meu quarto. Quando coloco a chave na porta, ela se abre e pude ver uma morena aparecer gritando e me abraçar. Ela era um tanto alta, tinha olhos castanhos e uma pele clara, um pouco mais escura que a minha, seu cabelo estava preso e ela usava o uniforme, só que sem o blazer.  
–BEM VINDA! Você deve ser kagome-san, não é? Sou Himura Sango!_ Ela se apresenta e me puxa para dentro.

O quarto era de tamanho mediano, a parede tinha uma coloração de lilás, com algumas e seus moveis eram brancos. Havia duas camas de solteiro king, uma a direita e outra a esquerda, de frente a elas haviam dois guarda roupas, duas mesas de estudo com um notebook cada completava o quarto, nada de mais e nada de menos. Coloco minha bolsa em cima de uma das camas.

–estou no 3° ano, você esta no 2°, não? É uma pena que agente fique em salas diferentes!_ ela fala

–concordo._ digo e vejo ela se sentar na outra cama.

– Seus olhos são naturais? É tão difícil achar essa cor por aqui! Oh, você é estrangeira? De onde veio?_ ela me pergunta

–Inglaterra, onde é o banheiro? Soube que teremos aula daqui a pouco, então eu quero-me trocar_ ela faz uma cara estranha.

–disse algo errado?_ pergunto e ela nega

–Você deve esta falando da cerimônia de apresentação! Como você veio de fora não deve saber, é um costume nosso, nos apresentam os professores e diretoras, os alunos com maiores notas de cada ano são convocados para serem os representantes de turma e depois os dois melhores alunos do colégio fazem um discurso maior!_ ela explica

–entendo_ falo e pego meu uniforme. Ela me aponta o banheiro e eu vou ate ele e entro.

Quando pego meu uniforme noto algo estranho, ele é branco! Bem, as meias e a camisa são pretas mais ele é branco! Acho que erraram, mas como estou em cima da hora eu o visto e saio do banheiro.

–oh, seu uniforme é branco!_ exclama a morena

–é, acho que devem ter errado_ comento dando a volta

–Lie, Lie. Isso quer dizer que você é uma dos representantes!_ Fala sango animada

–E isso é bom?_ pergunto confusa

–hai!

–mas isso não significa que eu terei que fazer um discurso?_ pergunto

"mas eu nem tenho um pronto!"

–Só os melhores fazem discurso e normalmente são alunos do terceiro ano, ja que o exame geral aborda temas mais complexos, eu mesma achei um saco fazer aquela prova!

–a prova foi somente de Raciocínio, Sango-san, não foi tão difícil assim_ comento

–O que? Eu quase me mato para responder aquilo! Ainda bem que aquele teste não interfere na nota final! Aquela do viajante estava mesmo difícil, você respondeu?_ ela pergunta

–hai_ Afirmo e saímos do quarto. Sango me guiava pelo colégio enquanto fazia perguntas e mais perguntas, ela falava sobre a vida dela e depois perguntava da minha, vez ou outra ela falava sobre a rotina do colégio.

A cada corredor que passávamos, mais e mais alunos com uniformes pretos apareciam. Eu estava me sentindo chamativa com aquele uniforme diferente que insistia em atrair a atenção alheia. E não melhorou muito quando entramos no auditório, por sorte eu poderia ver, um ou outro com um uniforme como o meu e isso me deixava um pouco mais tranquila.

–Com licença, mas já sabem os seus lugares?_ um rapaz moreno nos perguntou

–ah, yo mirok, estava lhe procurando!

–Mitashi Sango, Fila nove, Carteira 17. Hey, sango, quem é a novata estrangeira? Ela é solteira?_ ele sussurra a ultima parte apontando pra mim e leva uma tapa de sango

–Aiai, Sango, logo no primeiro dia! Você não tira folga não?_ ele resmunga alisando o rosto, me seguro para não rir e sango me apresenta.

–Ela é Higurashi Kagome_ aceno e ele puxa minha mão, beijando seu dorso.

–Houshi Miroku e estou a seu dispor..._ ele começa mas é interrompido com um soco na cabeça dado novamente por sango

–Fala logo o lugar dela seu pervertido!_ ela exclama vermelha

–ta legal! Fila seis, Carteira 1. Os lugares estão dispostos de acordo com a turma e com o nome, mas sempre senta o representante na carteira um, se quiser eu posso acompa-

–vamos kagome, eu te levo!_ Sango interrompe novamente o Houshi.

Ela me leva ate minha fileira, se despede com um "ate logo" e vai em direção ao seu lugar. Sento em minha cadeira sem saber o que fazer, havia muitos alunos, mas não conhecia ninguém, esse é o lado ruim de estar num novo colégio. Não muito tempo se passa e vejo um homem entrar no palco, os alunos se acalmaram e ele pode começar a falar.

–Bem Vindos ao colégio Heishe, estamos felizes que tenham escolhido nossa instituição. Sou Naraku, o diretor e fundador do colégio. Serei breve e irei lhes apresentar aos seus professores: Onizuka Eikichi, Itoko Osakabe, Negi Springfield, Kasami Mizuho, Hatake Kakashi, Takumi Usui, Nozomu Itoshiki, Stein e Kisuke Unohana._Ao todo os nove professores se levantaram brevemente e se sentaram. Os alunos aplaudiram.

– E por ultimo, vocês já devem ter percebido que alguns alunos não vestem o uniforme normal. Esse foi um meio que nos adotamos para destacar estes alunos em especial. Acho que todos se perguntaram o porquê de termos feito uma prova extra e o motivo é simples.

–Todos os anos fazíamos a eleição para o conselho, porem muitos alunos ganhavam por serem populares e não pela sua capacidade. Houve muitas reclamações do corpo docente então decidimos que as escolhas seriam feitas por seleção e não por votação. Por favor, aqueles que eu chamar, levante- se e suba ao palco: Hana Okumura, Takeo Usui, Himori Sakura, Okumura Hideki, Higurashi Kagome, Kuronuma Sawako, Hitsui Toushou, Mitashi Shui e Taisho Sesshoumaru. Esses são os nove alunos do conselho estudantil desse ano!_ o diretor termina e é aplaudido. Eu me encontrava atrás deste com outros oito alunos, todos com o uniforme branco característico. O diretor gesticula e o silencio se faz presente.

–parabéns a todos vocês pelo ótimo resultado e espero grandes feitos de vocês durante suas atuações como conselho. E agora vos informarei os dois alunos com a maior nota._ele faz uma breve pausa.

Internamente eu pedia que ele não me chamasse, seria muita responsabilidade para mim, estar aqui em cima já faziam minhas mãos suarem frio, principalmente por que as outras pessoas aqui, pelo menos as que eu notei já que após ser chamada tudo que eu fiz foi me concentrar em não desmaiar, são inteiras e completamente diferentes de mim. Não que são estranhas, mas acho que elas parecem bem mais inteligentes do que eu.

– Com um aproveitamento de noventa e oito vírgula seis por cento, Taisho Sesshoumaru e com uma diferença de um vírgula quarenta e dois por cento, Higurashi Kagome, com noventa e sete vírgula dezoito por cento de aproveitamento!_ o diretor anuncia e eu arregalo os olhos

"EU? Ah, minha rainha, como devo ter lhe ofendido para que recebesse tal punição? Só pode ser algum tipo de engano, aquela prova nem era tão difícil, como eu fui ser a segunda? "

Suspiro tentando manter a calma e ando ate o diretor com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Observo o outro aluno, ele tinha cabelos castanhos um pouco mais longos que o normal, eles batiam em seu ombro e ele deveria ser no mínimo, vinte centímetros maior do que eu, não que eu fosse baixinha

" talvez só um pouco"

Bom, é melhor eu não fazer comentários. Seus olhos são de uma cor meio cinza puxada para o preto e sua expressão era seria, todavia era de uma beleza sem igual.

"Ele realmente é o primeiro?" Penso duvidosa, ele não parece ser do tipo que passa horas e horas estudando.  
"Eu também não pareço".

Se bem que as quase invisíveis rugas e as pequenas olheiras abaixo de seus olhos poderia facilmente indicar horas e mais horas seguidas de leitura, eu simplesmente não conseguia processar a informação. O diretor nos entrega um papel e nele havia escrito algo que eu julgava ser o discurso, ele nos manda começar e o garoto ao meu lado lê sua parte e quando termina eu leio a minha.

Poderia jurar que ouvi um aleluia quando o diretor nos libera, rapidamente o auditório se esvazia e sango vem ate mim junto ao moreno de antes, Miroku se não me engano.

–Todos já sabiam que o Taisho seria o primeiro, isso já não é novidade para ninguém!_ escuto mirok comentar antes de se despedir de sango e ir para sua sala.

Sango fez questão de me levar ate minha sala e me fazer companhia ate que o sensei chegasse. Assim que ele chega ela se despede e sai da sala sorridente, comentando o quão sortuda eu sou para pegar esse professor.  
Bem, o que posso dizer sobre o nosso sensei? A primeira vista ele é um homem calmo e... Exótico. Tinha cabelos prateados, olhos negros e feições jovens. Um sensei muito bonito, algumas garotas ate suspiraram ao ouvir sua voz um pouco rouca pelo sono nos cumprimentando. Ele fez o já conhecido discurso do primeiro dia e as apresentações da classe.

– ah, não se esqueçam de dar uma olhada nos clubes. Temos natação, artes, dança, teatro, kendo...

O sensei continuou a listar, mas parei de escutar quando ele disse kendo.

Motivo? Tenho paixão por essa arte, meu pai sempre treinava sozinho no jardim dos fundos e um dia eu pedi para participar, ele ficou tão feliz que mesmo não gostando tanto na época eu praticava com ele, hoje eu adoro.

–... Por hoje é só, ja ne_ kakashi diz e o sinal toca, agora é minha deixa.

–levanten-se... Curvem-se_falo e todos o fazem igualmente.

– ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA! 


	2. Chapter 2

...

Quase me perco ao tentar voltar sozinha para o quarto, sorte minha que encontrei sango um pouco antes e ela me levou alegando que também tinha que se trocar para ir ao clube de teatro. Assim que me troquei ela se ofereceu novamente para me levar ao clube de kendo. Ele era na verdade um ginásio ao leste dos dormitórios.

Havia aproximadamente quinze alunos vestidos com a tradicional roupa da arte, o_hakama_(calça) e o_ keiko-gi_ (camisa/blusa). Se eu soubesse que teria clube de kendo, teria trazido os meus e não teria que estar usando o uniforme esportivo do colégio, um short ( ou como eu gosto de chamar: PPMD: projeto de pano mal desenvolvido) e uma blusa branca.

O que me consola é que todos os novatos estavam com o mesmo uniforme que o meu, porém devo resaltar: população masculina, 29 população feminina, eu.

E esse é o motivo do porque estou sendo encarada desde que entrei pela porta. Bom, havia algumas garotas na arquibancada, mas tudo indica que eles não estão aqui para participar do clube e sim para observar os kenshis (praticantes de kendo).

Vejo algumas shinais( espada de bambu) e bokutous( espada de madeira)num canto perto de alguns bonecos de teste, era um pouco afastado do tatame no centro da quadra, onde os novatos estavam. Acho que esperando que o sensei chegasse. Vou ate elas e pego uma bokutou me direcionando para os bonecos, coloco a espada no chão e começo a me alongar. Assim que termino pego novamente a espada e fico na posição para executar um dos kihons, o Kihon Ichi: Ippon-uchi no waza: Men, Kote, Do, Tsuki. (Cabeça, Antebraço, Abdômen, Pescoço). Porém alguns veteranos se aproximam antes que eu pudesse começar.

–O que uma garota tão bonita faz aqui no clube de kendo?_ um deles comenta para o outro

–Não sei! quem sabe ela tenha se perdido!_ o outro fala fazendo o grupo rir. Ignoro-os

–Não nos ignore_, gokyu-chan(um dos níveis amadores mais baixos, iniciante)__ um dos garotos fala com um tom estranho e os outros soltam risinhos. Viro-me parando o que iria fazer e erguendo uma sobrancelha. "ele debochou de mim?"

...Calma Kagome...

–vamos, gokyu-chan, o lugar das garotas é na arquibancada, nos admirando!_ um garoto loiro fala com um tom zombeteiro e é acompanhado por mais risadas. Conto ate dez mentalmente para me acalmar e sorrio cínica

–Então por que você não esta lá, loira?_ pergunto apoiando a bokutou em meu ombro e o loirinho para de rir, pode se ouvir um "oh" coletivo dos outros alunos ao nosso redor.

"Quando foi que essa roda se formou?"

–Olha só, a gokyu fala!_ ele exclama fingindo surpresa

–Olha só, a loira sabe ser sarcástica!_ retruco

– mas aposto que falar é a única coisa que sabe!_ ele zomba novamente e alguns garotos riem

–A loira fala como se pudesse me vencer _ retruco ouvindo o novamente o "oh".

Ele se aproxima de mim

–Será que consegue sustentar essas palavras, gokyu-_chan?_ _ele desafia

–Porque não paga pra ver, loira?_ provoco o vendo ficar vermelho de raiva

–Te desafio para uma Shiai, o primeiro que fizer um ippon ganha._ ele diz apontando para o tatame com sua shinai, o loiro anda ate ele. Viro-me e saio da roda em direção as shinais

–Desistiu, Goryu-chan? Sabia que eram somente palavras vazias_ o loiro zomba. Pego uma das shinais e ando para o tatame, ficando de frente ao loiro.

–Diga isso após me vencer, loira. Quer dizer, se conseguir me vencer.

Após falar isso fico em gendan no kamae( a espada aponta para o solo) e ele fica em chudan no kamae (espada em frente ao corpo). Um garoto que iria ser o juiz nos manda começar.

O loiro começa com uma investida pela direita, desvio pela esquerda e tento acertar seu tórax, porem ele defende a tempo, me afasto e volto em gendan no kamae. O loiro repete minha ação, e ataca minha cabeça, me abaixo a tempo e tento estocar em seu pescoço. Porém, ele foi mais rápido e se afastou. Ele me ataca pela direita novamente, desvio e tento contra atacar mirando seus antebraço, porém vi que ele iria atacar meu abdômen e recuo.

"acho que entendi" penso o vendo ficar em Hasso no Kamae (espada a direita do corpo), ele iria me atacar pela esquerda, na cabeça. Ele ataca e assim como havia previsto ele tenta acertar a lateral do meu crânio. Novamente me abaixo trocando para o Chudan no kamae e consigo estocar sua garganta.

O juiz levanta a bandeira marcando o ippon. Afasto-me do loiro que me encarava surpreso assim como a maioria ali.

"é tão estranho assim uma garota saber lutar kendo?"

–O que esta acontecendo aqui?_ alguém pergunta, viro-me e dou de cara com o um homem loiro de olhos verdes, se não me engano, ele é um dos senseis.

–A novata acabou de ganhar do Hiroshi senpai em um shiai_ um garoto falou e o sensei me encara

–Quem é você?_ ele pergunta.

–Higurashi Kagome, Segundo ano, sala b_ respondo me curvando em sinal de respeito

–Deve ser muito confiante para entrar no clube de kendo, discutir com um dos meus melhores alunos e disputar uma shiai sem minha presença, senhorita_ fala o sensei em um tom rígido.

–Gomenasai._ me curvo novamente.

–Realmente venceu o Hiroshi, Higurashi-san?_ ele pergunta e confirmo

–hum, há quanto tempo pratica?_ ele pergunta

–quase dez anos_ respondo e ele acente

–Bem, Hiroshi, você sabe as regras não? Como a Senhorita Higurashi foi desafiada e venceu. Ela entra automaticamente no clube._ O sensei fala e o loiro acente.

Pera, ele disse que eu entrei?

–Sensei, como assim eu entrei no clube? Não tem nenhum teste?_ pergunto para confirmar o que tinha acabado de ouvir

–hai, Hiroshi é o segundo melhor aluno, se a senhorita consegue vencê-lo num shiai é por que já tem prática._ ele diz e afirmo. Bom, o que importa é que EU ESTOU NO CLUBE! E pode acreditar dos catorze novatos, somente seis entraram.

O clube é dividido em duplas, para o treinamento dos katas e para shiais. Meu parceiro? O sensei, já que o clube possuía um numero impar de integrantes. Ele me ajudou a treinar os kihons, algo que eu estava realmente precisando, já que ainda não dominei todos eles. Depois treinamos os katas, ele aplicava o golpe e eu defendia, depois alternávamos.

...

Meu estomago dava voltas quando o sensei disse que já podíamos ir, era hora do almoço. Pelo menos eu já sabia onde era o refeitório, não iria aguentar me perder com essa fome! Praticamente corro ate o refeitório e entro na fila.

Após pegar meu almoço procuro por alguma mesa livre e só encontro uma no fundo do refeitório, misteriosamente todas as outras estavam cheias, ignoro esse fato e sento-me à mesa.

"Itadakimasu!"

Penso e me ponho a comer, estava tão feliz por finalmente estar colocando algo em meu estomago faminto que nem notei a pessoa que se sentou a minha frente.

–Gouchisousama!_ agradeço ao terminar e dou de cara com olhos cinzentos me observando.

"quando foi que ele apareceu?" penso confusa

"oh, é o garoto inteligente! Haisho Heshumaru ou Tachi Nekomaru... lie, o nome dele não é assim! Hum. porque ele continua me encarando? Tem algo no meu rosto?"

–tem algo errado?_ pergunto

–preciso mesmo falar?_ ele diz ironico arqueando uma sombrancelha

"que convencido!"

–acha que sou adivinha?_ imito seu gesto

–essa é a minha mesa e somente eu sento aqui.

–não vejo seu nome_ comento sendo encarada novamente por ele, de um modo tão frio que posso jurar que o clima do refeitorio gelou.

–Já lhe disseram que encarar é falta de educação? _ pergunto incomodada e o garoto retruca:

–já lhe disseram que sentar-se à mesa dos outros é falta de bom senso?

–vem ca, por que você não va-

–Kagome-chan! Estava lhe procurando, vamos logo!_ Alguem me interrompe puxando-me pelos braços e vejo que é sango.

–Sorte sua que sua amiguinha chegou_ o ouvi comentar e antes que pudesse respondê-lo ela me tira do refeitório, assim que chegamos a nosso quarto ela começou a me interrogar

–Porque você sentou-se à mesa do Sesshoumaru? Sabe o que aconteceu com o ultimo que fez isso? Você é louca? Masorquista? Você qu-

–o que há de mal em me sentar numa mesa para comer?

–Nenhum, mas aquela é a mesa dele desde... Sempre!

–Sango ele não pode monopolizar uma mesa só para ele! _exclamo e ela suspira concordando

–só não sente naquela mesa, kagome._ ela comenta indo para o banheiro e entrando

Tiro meus sapatos e faço a coisa que estava louca para fazer o dia inteiro, me joguei na cama e dormi... Mentira, eu não consegui dormir, só fiquei deitava olhando para o teto esperando o sono dar o ar da graça.


	3. Chapter 3

Estou a quase uma hora nessa banheira e esse cheiro insuportável não sai de mim, por que eu tinha que ter esse olfato tão apurado? E o pior é que nem posso usar perfume por que senão irei passar um seculo espirrando!  
Aquele maldito me paga, ô se paga! Nem consigo esquecer o que aquela desgraça infantil fez!  
Flashback on  
Novamente todo o refeitório estava lotado e "aquela" unica mesa estava ali, me chamando para sentar nela... E foi isso que eu fiz, comi o mais rapido que pude e acabei deixando o suco de melancia, meu primeiro erro fatal...  
Me levantei rapidamente com receio que aquele aluno do dia anterior aparecesse só que com esse movimento acabei não vendo quem estava atrás de mim e por algum tipo de conspiração essa pessoa era nada mais, Nada menos que o próprio Kechomaru  
–oh, gomenasai kechomaru-san, não te vi  
–primeiro, o meu nome é sesshoumaru e segundo, por que sentou na minha mesa, de novo? _ ele diz calmo e sereno.  
"Tem algo errado..."  
–não tinha mais mesas vagas no refeitório então...  
–tudo bem, saia da minha frente_ ele fala ainda com aquela expressão estranha  
–pode me mandar à conta da lavanderia, faço questão de pagar_ insisto  
–não precisa, somente suma da minha frente.  
Saio do refeitório ainda estranhando a reação de Sesshoumru, mas deixei passar na hora, meu segundo erro fatal.  
Naquela mesma tarde uma garota me fala que fui chamada no concelho estudantil por um dos professores, agradeço e sigo para la imediatamente, pode ser algo importante. Ao abrir a porta do concelho estudantil sinto algo me molhar da cabeça aos pés, um liquido vermelho e fedido que eu não tinha ideia do que era, não havia nenhum professor ali e o corredor estava estranhamente vazio, exceto por um aluno encostado na parede. O maldito me olha de cima a baixo e sorri  
–estamos quites_ ele fala antes de sair dali, corro ate ele e o paro  
–seu maldito, por que fez isso? Me de um motivo! _ explodo  
–eu lhe avisei que era a minha mesa  
–você é muito infantil garoto! Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou a- ei volte aqui, estou falando com você!  
–não vou perder meu tempo com uma criatura insignificante como você e alias aconselho que tome um banho logo, esse cheiro esta insuportável.  
–SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE JOGADO ESSA PORCARIA E MIM EU NÃO ESTARIA FEDENDO!  
–você tem alguma prova de que fui eu? Apenas estava passando no momento em que você saia da sala.  
–ATE PARECE SESSHOUMARU!  
–lembrou meu nome então pode muito bem se lembrar de não se aproximar de mim outra vez.  
Flashback off  
Esse garoto me paga, ô se paga!

...  
–Higurashi-san, leia para nós o poema da pagina 23_ pede o Usui-sensei, aceno e me levanto começando a ler

–I know its going to hurt me. A little love reciprocated, And my heart was hurt. All I feel is disgust, And that leads me to madness…_ falo fluentemente

–thank miss higurashi. E agora peço que respondam as paginas 24 a 26.

–Hai!

Nunca pensei que tivesse realmente que responder todas as atividades da apostila, eu normalmente só respondia quando valia algo e não tivesse escolha, o que importava era que tirasse nota alta na prova.

Mas agora que sou representante tenho que fazer tudo! Alem de ter que conciliar as tarefas de casa, o clube de kendo e os deveres do concelho estudantil. Deveres que deveriam ser divididos entre mim e o outro representante que parece mais uma criança mimada, sim, estou falando do maldito taisho!

Termino minha lição e sou liberada pelo sensei, não espero nem um segundo e saio da sala antes que ele mude de ideia. Esse sensei é tão estranho que não duvido mais nada dele. Há dois dias ele deu aula vestindo uma capa verde lima e ate hoje me pergunto se ele é normal ou se ele bateu a cabeça quando criança é claro que não falo isso a ele, não estou maluca ainda!

A unica coisa ruim de ter que ir para o concelho nessa hora e que a sala do infeliz esta no caminho e acredite ou não, mas acho que o bastardo sempre sabe quando eu vou passar e da um jeito de sair da sala!  
Prevendo o nosso infeliz encontro eu acelero meu passo e me abaixo ao passar por sua porta, elas tinham um vidro enorme em cima permitindo o professor de ver quem quer entrar na sua sala, e quase suspiro ao sair do corredor dos terceiros anos.  
"Pelo visto ele não me-"  
–sai da frente, baixinha_ sinto uma mão em minha cabeça me empurrando para o lado e uma veia lateja em minha testa  
–sesshoumaru! _ falo ou 'rosno' para a pessoa a minha frente que me ignorou e entrou na sala do concelho.  
"Eu ainda vou matar esse desgraçado"

–por hoje é só pessoal, arigatou._ agradeço aos outros seis representantes, era pra ser sete mais o outro nunca vinha, por que o mentecapto não segue esse exemplo?  
Saio da sala e passo na sala de sango para irmos juntas ao refeitório, ela pega uma mesa e eu fico na fila para pegar o nosso almoço. Desde o dia que eu sentei-me à mesa do ser especial ela nunca mais me deixou almoçar sozinha e sempre escolhia uma mesa longe da do bastardo.  
"Alias, ficar o chamando de um apelido diferente toda vez é chato: vou chamá-lo de GSP: garoto seriamente perturbado, ficou estranho, mas tenho um ano para achar um apelido que se encaixe no perfil de sesshoumaru."  
–kagome... Kagomee!  
–ah, o que foi sango?  
–estou te chamando a eras! Você tem algo para fazer hoje à tarde?

–tenho clube de kendo...  
–ah, tudo bem então.  
Nos despedimos e fui para o quarto me trocar, não levou mais que dois dias para conseguir receber minha roupa de kendo branca, só bastou ligar para o meu otousan e ele fez questão de enviar o mais rápido possível. Não disse que ele é obcecado por kendo? Algo haver com as guerra há tempos atrás e blabla, ja perdi a conta de quantas vezes escutei essa história! No começo ate que era empolgante, mas escutar ela toda semana é muito chato...  
–kah-chan! Kah-chan!_ escuto a voz tão familiar nos últimos dias. Viro-me sorrindo para o pequeno daisuke, um moreno de olhos azuis, tão alto quanto eu, com um rosto de bebe e uma personalidade alegre.  
–suke-chan! _ cumprimento o menor, vestido com uma hakama azul eum dogi branco. Ele me acompanha ate o clube falando sobre como foi seu dia e sobre kikyo, uma garota que pra ele é como o kendo pro meu pai, uma obcessão. Acho que estou ficando com saudades do velho, não paro de pensar nele haha.  
–quer ser minha dupla hoje kah? O Kevin não vem_ ela fala com um tom tristonho o que não é nada normal para ele  
–o que aconteceu?  
–ele vai sair do colégio, sua avó foi internada e ele vai ficar com ela no Brasil..._ ele diz baixando a cabeça  
–oh~ suke-chan! Não fique triste, eu vou estar aqui pra você bebe! _ falo o abraçando e ele retribui. É muita fofura para um garoto só!  
Chegamos ao ginásio rindo  
–bokuto (madeira) ou shinai (bambu)?_ ele me pergunta se referindo a espada  
–mu parceiro é uma criança, então acho que shinai! _ respondo lhe mostrando a lingua, ele ri  
–você ainda mostra a lingua e eu sou a criança?  
–calado bebe! _ o corto rindo, ele pega as espadas e começamos a praticar.

...  
–konichiwa minna! _ escuto o sensei falar para uns alunos que estava perto da porta e paro apontando para o sensei que estava acompanhado de um aluno vestido com um hakama (calça) azul e dogi (blusa) preto, espere um pouco esse é...  
"Eu não acredito nisso! "  
–prestem atenção por um momento, tenho dois avisos, o primeiro é que nosso querido numero um resolveu aparecer no clube, sesshoumaru, seja simpático e se apresente para os outros alunos_ ele bate nas costas do GSP que nem se mexe.  
–Taisho Sesshoumaru_ ele fala e anda para a parte de trás da quadra pegar uma espada, ele passa por mim ignorando-me e fuzilo suas costas  
" como assim nosso numero um? Não me diga que esse traste tambem faz kendo? Meu dia pode piorar? " penso olhando para cima  
–e o segundo é que-  
–não tem uma roupa menor não? Esse hakama esta caindo direto!_ um garoto de cabelos castanhos curtos e arrepiados entra na quadra interropendo o que o sensei iria falar  
–esse é Taisho Inuyasha, nosso novo companheiro_ o sensei termina  
"Vida... isso não foi um desafio! "  
–kah-chan, sei que você é meio estranha, mas por que esta fazendo careta pro teto?_ daisuke pergunta e eu acordo  
–hehehe, por nada não! Por que não voltamos a praticar os seus katas? _ desconverso ficando em posição  
–Higurashi, sinto ter que interromper, mas tenho um favor a lhe pedir_ escuto o sensei falar atrás de mim, viro e me curvo levemente  
–farei o que o senhor pedir sens-  
Paro de falar ao ver inuyasha ao seu lado me encarando.  
–como você ja sabe o nosso sistema de duplas é decidido de acordo com o Dan, certo?  
–h-hai  
–ja que você é a unica sem um parceiro, por que não fica com o Taisho? Ele é 3° Dan, então você pode ajudá-lo a treinar.  
–mas sensei, eu e o suke-chan, quer dizer, o daisuke esta sem dupla e eu me ofereci para acompanhá-lo!  
–Daisuke-kun é 4° Dan, acho que Sesshoumaru seria mais apropriado para ele,  
–mas  
–Se você quiser, pode ser parceira do Sesshoumaru-  
–Inuyasha-san, por onde começamos?_ pergunto sorrindo falsamente e me viro para o bebe

–gomen suke-chan...

– Daijōbu daijõbu, pode ir kah-chan, não me importo.

Ele foi embora e me viro para Inuyasha

–yo...

–yo...

–faz bastante tempo desde que não nos vimos não é?_ ele pergunta

–hai

–devo me desculpar?_ ele se aproxima e pega em minha mão

–e por que deveria?_ a solto, porem ele continua se aproximando

–por ter traído uma garota tão linda..._ ele segura meu rosto e se aproxima ainda mais, empurro seu peito

–Inuyasha, vamos treinar e é melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha, já cansei dos seus jogos há muito tempo atrás_ falo seriamente me afastando e ficando em jodan no kamae. Ele me fita surpreso

–Vamos, pegue uma shinai, começaremos pelo primeiro kata e dependendo do seu nivel eu vou aumentando a dificuldade

–sim senhora!_ ele responde e me ataca.

...

Já estava quase a noite e havia somente nós e mais alguns alunos no ginásio.

–por hoje é só, já demoramos demais. Ate a próxima aula._ me despeço sem nem lhe olhar e me viro.

Antes que eu andasse sinto ele me puxar

–ate quando vai me ignorar, kagome?_ ele pergunta

–ignorar? Não estou lhe ignorando, só não tenho assunto com você.

–não tem assunto? E aqueles dois meses incríveis que passamos juntos?

–"foram só dois meses, desencana" não foi isso que disse para mim?

–mas eu nunca te esqueci...

–como? Inuyasha, nos dois sabemos que você já me esqueceu antes mesmo de terminarmos! Então por que não tentamos manter uma relação amigável no clube? Você faz o que eu mando e eu não lhe deixo inconsciente

–mas eu...

–sem mais Inuyasha e se é só isso, Sayonara!

Saio a passos rápidos dali, não sei quanto tempo mais aguentaria ficar em sua presença, mesmo já tendo o superado você nunca se esquece o primeiro...


	4. Chapter 4

YOOOOOOO! desculpa a demora cats!(se é que alguem lê isso)

Vou postar os dois juntos então sejam gentis e comentem nos dois!(muahahah, sempre aproveitar a chance de pedir reviews u.u)

.

.

–Kagome, o que houve?_ Sango-san me pergunta assim que entro no quarto. Passo reto por ela e entro no banheiro apressada

" o que Inuyasha faz aqui?!"

Sango bate a porta  
–Kagome, esta tudo bem? Sei que não nos conhecemos ha muito tempo, mas pode confiar em mim para desabafar o que quiser!... Kagome!  
Ela continua batendo, suspiro entrando no Box e ligando o chuveiro  
–conversamos depois! _ grito entrando de cabeça na água fria

Isso só acontece comigo, é algum tipo de conspiração do universo contra a minha pessoa! O que falta acontecer? Um meteoro cair na minha cabeça?... ISSO NÃO FOI UM DESAFIO! E como ele foi parar aqui? Eu sabia que ele era estrangeiro, mas... No mesmo colégio? No mesmo clube? NO MESMO PAÍS!  
Desligo o chuveiro tentando não pensar no assunto e saio enrolada numa toalha. Sango estava sentada na minha cama me aguardando com duas canecas de... Chocolate. Vou ate o closet, coloco um pijama simples e ando ate a cama  
–pode começar_ ela manda me oferecendo a caneca azul, suspiro e bebo um gole suspirando  
–eu acabei de rever meu ex._ falo de uma vez a vendo arregalar os olhos  
–quem, ele estuda aqui?  
–hai, Taisho Inuyasha_ respondo e ela quase cospe o chocolate em mim  
–comoooo? Ele é o cara mais galinha que eu conheço! Bem, tirando o mirok..._ ela sussurra a ultima parte.

–hai, eu sei que ele é galinha, tive meu primeiro beijo com ele e na semana seguinte o vi ficando com minha "amiga", eu perdoei e começamos a namorar, na terceira semana ele me traiu de novo! PELO MENOS NA MINHA FRENTE porque pelas costas eu não tenho certeza...  
–e ele tentou algo novamente?  
–ele ia, mas não dei brecha. Não serei enganada tão facilmente! Não dessa vez...  
–você é forte Kagome, não dê nenhuma brecha, pois se ele te traiu é por que não te ama!  
–hai!  
–hum... Que tal irmos nos divertir amanhã? Eu e você, um dia sem garotos idiotas! _ ela propõe e estranho  
–Sango, aconteceu algo?  
–o que? Lie, lie. É que eu também conheço um garoto como seu ex_ ela comenta e compreendo  
–você gosta dele e ele é do tipo galinha, não é?_ pergunto e ela abaixa a cabeça.  
–hai.  
–certo, aonde vamos amanhã?_ pergunto mudando de assunto e ela sorri  
–aonde quiser! Você chegou ao Japão e nem foi conhecer Tókio à noite! Vamos comprar e quem sabe conhecermos alguns gatos...  
–certo! Haha_ concordo com ela e termino o chocolate  
– agora vamos assistir a um filme legal!

.  
_Estava num cemitério antigo, com túmulos escuros cercados por arvores queimadas, cobertos por galhos finos com uma camada de sujeira e o céu, nublado ate o horizonte era como um verdadeiro mar cinza._

_Andava sem rumo observando o chão escuro e ao redor, vestia um kimono vermelho longo que arrastava o chão por qual passava e estava na forma youkai, ja que podia ver meus próprios fios prateados caindo por meus ombros.  
Após algum tempo percebi que aquele não era um simples cemitério, tinha algo a mais, muito a mais... O chão foi queimado recentemente e não podia ver nada a não ser lápides por centenas de metros, todas antigas e com o mesmo padrão..._

_O cheiro de morte era muito forte e crescia cada vez mais para o norte, que foi a direção que tomei.  
Havia uma colina ao longe e apressei o passo, subi nesta ate o ponto em que o cheiro era quase insuportável e vi surpresa uma lápide ricamente enfeitada, com flores ainda vivas ao redor desta._

_Flores vermelhas que constatavam lindamente com o mármore branco.  
Tentei me aproximar para saber quem descansava ali, mas era como se algo me travasse.  
Quando prestei mais atenção vi outro youkai ali. Ele trajava um kimono inteiramente preto com detalhes em branco e possuía cabelos tão longos e prateados quanto os meus. Ele exalava um forte youki pelos arredores, como se quisesse que o clima macabro aumentasse.  
Concerteza ele devia conhecer o falecido. Aproximo-me silenciosamente deste e quando estava prestes a chamar sua atenção ele se vira e pude ver seus olhos dourados..._

.  
Acordei com os primeiros raios de sol, devo ter adormecido no meio do filme.

Tive um pesadelo que não consigo lembrar, só sei que havia um platinado nele e... Dourados, olhos dourados obscuros.  
"Quem era ele? " questiono-me levantando, sei que não vou mais conseguir dormir agora.  
Vou ate o banheiro e faço minha higiene, prendo meu cabelo e saio do quarto somente com a calça de moletom do pijama e uma blusa sem mangas azul.

Ja era de se esperar que não houvesse ninguém nos corredores às quatro e quinze da manhã de sexta-feira, por que não é normal acordar as quatro da manhã, principalmente numa sexta! Vou para o refeitório e entro na cozinha procurando algo para comer.

Acho ovos, trigo, fermento, leite condensado e Nescau.  
"Acho que da pra fazer waffle de chocolate! " penso animada começando a misturar a massa à mão, ja que se eu ligar o liquidificador eu posso acordar alguém. Termino o chocolate alegre e derramo em cima da primeira pilha de waffles.

Como despreocupadamente bebendo água para disfarçar o gosto doce.  
–Eu deveria ganhar um premio por essa delicia! _ comento em voz alta  
–tudo é bom quando se esta com fome, kah-chan_ uma voz meio fina fala e me assusto.  
–suke-chan, ohayo!_cumprimento o garoto sorridente  
–ohayo!  
–quer comer? _ pergunto o vendo sentar e se por a comer a outra pilha de waffles rapidamente.  
–se esta tentando crescer esta começando pelo lado errado! Assim você cresce pros lado suke-chan._comento rindo do menor que se engasga  
–não fale assim, kah-chan! _ ele me repreende voltando a comer. Termino e o espero.  
–o que faz acordado tão cedo?_ pergunto quando ele acaba de comer  
–dormi muito cedo e acordei cedo, não consegui dormir novamente e resolvi sair. Quando passei aqui por perto ouvi um barulho e vim averiguar e você?  
–pesadelo. Não consigo dormir depois que acordo.  
–somos dois._ ele comenta e seu celular toca.

– quem será que esta te ligando tão cedo?_ pergunto e o vejo ficar vermelho e se levantar

–tenho que ir kah-chan, já ne._ ele sai da cozinha antes que eu o respondesse, dou de ombros

–devia ser importante_ murmuro e me levanto para lavar a louça. Não posso sair sujando as coisas e deixar por isso mesmo.

Termino de lavar tudo e saio do refeitório, ainda falta muito tempo pra os alunos começarem a rodar pelos corredores. Vou para o pátio e começo a caminhar pra ver se o tempo passa mais rápido.

Ate que o colégio fica muito bonito de manhã, o clima é agradável, nem muito frio e nem muito quente e o único som que se pode ouvir é o de pássaros e o de água batendo.

Água?

"Ah, é. Temos uma piscina no colégio, mas quem iria nadar às cinco da manhã? Quem sabe é alguém que conheço?"

E com esse pensamento me dirijo à piscina que não ficava longe de onde estava. Ao chegar nesta vejo um garoto subindo e descendo rapidamente na água, não pude ver seu rosto, mas ele tinha um corpo muito bonito.

Aproximo-me da beirada para observa-lo melhor e quem sabe ate bater um papo... É isso ou ficar vadiando ate dar a hora de se arrumar e nossa, como esse garoto tem fôlego! Esta nadando submerso há bastante tempo, ele já deve ter dado uma volta e olhe que essa piscina não é pequena! Subo minha calça e sento colocando meus pés na piscina

"Nossa como a água esta quente!" penso irônica começando a bater os pés a fim de aquecer um pouco e finalmente o garoto emergi. De costas o que não me deixou ver se o rosto era tão bonito quanto o corpo, mas é bom saber que ele não morreu la embaixo! Ele tinha cabelos um pouco grandes para um garoto e ombros largos.

"muito bonito" penso o vendo afundar novamente, no começo eu achei que ele iria dar outra volta, mas ele veio ate mim. Ainda não pude ver quem era não ate que ele emergisse no meio das minhas pernas e sem me dar tempo para raciocinar puxa ambos os meus pés me forçando a entrar na água gélida.

Gritei com o susto e subi pela borda mais próxima

–POR QUE FEZ ISSO SESSHOUMARU!_ grito trincando os dentes, estava muito mais frio agora que estava molhada. O maior me ignora e nada ate o outro lado, sobe pelas escadas e pega uma toalha numa cadeira começando a se enxugar. Ando ate ele irritada, lhe tomo a toalha e a jogo na piscina recebendo um olhar fulminante em resposta, mas não tanto quanto o meu.

–NÃO ME IGNORE!O QUE QUE EU TE FIZ, EIN? KUSO!

–não gosto de ser espiado por garotas como você_ ele diz simplesmente pegando um roupão e o vestindo.

–COMO EU IA SABER QUE ERA VOCÊ, EIN? E ALEM DO MAIS EU NUNCA, EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA IRIA ESPIAR ALGUEM COMO VOCÊ, SESSHOUMARU TAISHO! Realmente esse sobrenome não pres-

Ele me interrompe tapando minha boca bruscamente, se abaixa ate ficar minha altura e se aproxima.

–Nunca insulte meu nome, humana._ Ele diz serio e pausadamente, quase rosnando. Mordo sua mão e ele liberta minha boca.

–Não. Me. Toque, prefiro passar dias presa num esgoto a ser tocada por você!_ falo e viro de costas saindo dali.

Eu não entendo essa antipatia dele por mim, eu ate já tentei ser gentil com ele! Mas nããão, o desgraçado tem que ter algo sussurrando: irrite ela, faça coisa que ela não goste, seja um verdadeiro fdp com ela!

–nossa kah, onde você foi tão cedo assim?_ Sango me pergunta assim que entro no quarto

.

.

.

Nada de especial aconteceu durante as aulas, o que era muito chato. Não que eu não goste de estudar, mas eu estou um pouco resfriada por causa do frio de hoje cedo e dessa vez de quem foi à culpa? Tin, tin, tin, tin Taisho Sesshoumaru! Venha receber seu premio, um mês grátis no inferno!

–Senhorita Higurashi, esta tudo bem?_ pergunta um aluno do conselho. Takeo Usui do 3°C. Ele era uma cópia de seu pai: Usui-sensei. Olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Veio da Rússia e puxou os olhos da mãe, ele era bastante amigável e galanteador e por isso era divertido conversar com ele de vez em quando.

–estou sim_ respondo sua pergunta depois de um tempo, minha voz saiu um pouco rouca, pois estava com sede há algum tempo e não podia sair no meio da reunião do conselho. Estávamos organizando os horários dos terceiros anos, um professor teve de se ausentar e por isso toda a programação tinha de ser mudada. E nos, os oito, dos nove representantes do conselho estudantil tínhamos que reorganizar a tabela. O único que, por um milagre divino não estava aqui era: o idiota taisho. Ele estava tendo aulas extras e eu quase escutei um coro de anjos ao saber disso pelo Usui-kun.

–então esta decidido, iremos em duplas e como Kagome-chan tem testes na próxima semana ela e Usui-kun entregam para sala que ainda esta em aula. Assim, não precisam vir amanhã para ca e Kagome-chan pode aproveitar o tempo para estudar._ Anuncia Sawako-chan. Ela era tão gentil, sempre pensando nos outros e alem do mais ela é SUPER fofa!

–por mim tudo bem e por você higurashi?_pergunta Usui-kun próximo a mim

–Não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

" É só eu ignorar o taisho que tudo fica bem!" penso sorrindo.

Usui-kun se oferece para levar os avisos e não contesto o garoto sempre galanteador, o terceiro ano A não era tão longe então foi rápido chegar ali, batemos na porta e o sensei nos deixa entrar.

–Higurashi, Usu-chan o que fazem aqui?_ pergunta o pai gêmeo do Usui-kun.

–Temos que entregar os novos horários, sensei. Quer dar uma olhada?_ tomo a frente sorrindo para o meu sensei favorito.

–Oh, eu posso higurashi?

–claro que pode, Usui-sensei!

–Haha, sempre gentil! Arigatou Higurashi-chan_ o sensei sorri pegado uma cópia dos avisos e se sentando em sua mesa. Usui-kun toma a frente e chama atenção da turma

–OE, sou Usui do terceiro C e essa é Kagome do segundo A, iremos entregar os novos horários então sejam bonzinhos conosco_ ele diz despreocupadamente e piscando para algumas garotas que suspiraram. Peguei metade do bolo que ele carregava e fui para a esquerda da sala, onde curiosamente só havia meninos enquanto o Takeo foi para área de maior população feminina, haha, do jeito que é ele esta adorando isso!

Vou de um em um e entrego o folheto com um sorriso, todos foram gentis comigo e agradeceram, mas ao chegar às ultimas carteiras eu vejo o imbecil ali. Ignoro-o e entrego para ao garoto ao seu lado, me viro.

–Usui-kun eu já terminei!_ aviso ao maior enquanto me aproximava dele, ate que alguém segura meu pulso e me puxa. Quase caio ao ir de encontro com a carteira do taisho, mas me apoio nesta a tempo.

–Enlouqueceu garoto? _ pergunto um tanto próxima do seu rosto, ele ainda puxava o meu pulso com força então estava difícil sair dali sem ter que usar uma força maior.

–Você não me entregou o aviso_ ele diz sem se alterar pela aproximação, ele tenta pegar um aviso e os afasto de sua mão, recebendo um aperto mais forte no pulso direito.

–Não notei sua presença insignificante, Sesshoumaru_ falo alto o suficiente para parte da sala ouvir soltar um "uh" coletivo. Ele me aperta ainda mais e se aproxima um pouco quase tocando seu nariz ao meu, porem diferente das histórias eu tinha um idiota ao invés do príncipe.

–me chame de insignificante mais uma vez e-

–como se eu tivesse medo de suas ameaças Sesshoumaru_ o corto com uma voz fria e antes que ele pressionasse mais meu braço eu viro minha mão cravando minha unha neste e apertando quase tão forte quanto ele.

Nenhum dos dois cedia e eu já podia sentir minha unha cravando em sua pele e teria o feito se Usui-kun não tivesse feito o taisho soltar meu pulso.

–Você esta bem higurashi? Esta doendo?_ me pergunta preocupado e nego. Não iria dar esse gostinho da vitória para o imbecil.

–lie.

–Toma aqui_ ele joga o horário para ele

– deixe a higurashi em paz_ ele diz com um tom macabro

"nossa! quem é esse?" penso surpresa.

–quando este sesshoumaru estiver a fim. Ele o fará_ responde o Rapunzel e se não fosse por um reflexo eu não teria conseguido parar o soco do Usui-kun.

.

.

gostaram? não? acham que o sesshoumaru é um fdp lindo e sedutor? uiuiui


	5. Chapter 5

Assim como eu disse, outro cap pra vcs! aah, nem sei por quanto tempo ele ficou aqui aguardando que eu fizesse algo !

.

.

O sinal toca anunciando o final da aula de álgebra, me levanto e arrumo meus livros rapidamente, ja que hoje é quinta e o clube começa mais cedo eu tenho que me apressar para comer e me vestir. Porem quando estava prestes a sair sou chamada pelo usui-sensei

–hai?_ digo me virando

–senhorita higurashi poderia levar esses papeis na sala dos professores por mim? _ ele pede sorrindo me mostrando uma pilha enorme de papeis.

"Eu não posso, vou me atrasar pro clube! " penso·.

–claro, sensei_ respondo educada

–arigatou higurashi_ o sensei agradece saindo da sala e me deixando sozinha com os papeis, é tão incrível o modo que todos os alunos saem em menos de dois minutos da sala... Pego a pilha de papeis na mesa do sensei e os equilibro nos braços junto aos meus livros, não esta pesado, mas em compensação a pilha quase ultrapassa meu queixo!

Caminho apressada pelos corredores, depois de quase um mês aqui eu meio que memorizei os caminhos ou quase... A maioria pelo menos. Passo pelo pátio e entro no prédio principal, quando vejo alguém correndo em minha direção, desvio para direita por reflexo e bato em algo duro me desequilibrando. Se não fosse pelas mãos em minha cintura, eu teria tido o mesmo destino da pilha em minhas mãos que se espalhava lindamente pelo chão.

–arigatou_ agradeço sem nem olhar para a pessoa e me abaixo recolhendo os papeis o mais rápido que pude, quando me levanto dou de cara com os olhos cinzentos do gsp que segurava a outra metade da pilha

–vê se olha por onde anda_ ele fala me entregando os papeis com brutalidade

–oh, me desculpe, mas ainda não desenvolvi um terceiro olho, volte mais tarde._ falo e ele ergue a sobrancelha

–não precisa de um terceiro olho para ver que esta o meu caminho.

–você tem pernas, pode muito bem ir para o lado._ retruco

–que coincidência, você também tem.

–esta tão estressadinho Sesshoumaru, levou um fora é?

–isso importa? Saia da frente.

–me obrigue_ o desafio.  
Ele estica o braço e me empurra para o lado com força me fazendo quase bater na parede e derrubando os papeis novamente

–maldito_ rosno pra ele que ja estava longe, esqueço-o e me concentro em juntar a pilha novamente quando sinto alguém se aproximando

–você esta bem, Kagome?_ olho para o garoto e vejo os mesmos olhos cinzentos

–ah, é você Inuyasha._ murmuro vendo-o se abaixar e juntando uns papeis perto dele

–é sou eu.

–o que você quer?

–de você? Muitas coisas, mas no momento me contento em saber se esta bem._ ela fala me fitando preocupado

–hum. Estou bem, era só isso?_ ele suspira

–você poderia cooperar também..._ sussurra pra si mesmo e me levanto  
–lie, agora me de os papeis.  
–você quer que eu te ajude a levar?_ ele pergunta  
–se quiser..._dou de ombros e volto a andar sendo seguida por ele, chego na sala dos professores e ele me entrega sua metade ja que ele não pode entrar, entro, coloco-os na mesa do usui-sensei e saio  
–o que acha de sair comigo um dia desses?_ ele pergunta assim que passo pela porta, paro e lhe encaro

– o que você acha que eu vou responder?

–não custa tentar. Por que não me da à chance de te reconquistar? Eu era jovem Kagome, estava passando por mudanças e sei que errei. Mas eu te quero e sei que posso te fazer me querer novamente._ a cada palavra ele se aproximava de mim com uma expressão de culpa, ele estende sua mão e acaricia meu rosto com um sorriso triste.

Por um momento eu senti pena e meu coração acelerou como há muito não fazia, todavia não demoro a recuperar a razão e o paro segurando seu pulso.

–isso nunca vai acontecer Inuyasha, ja disse que a única coisa que não perdoo é traição e você fez isso, não uma, mais duas vezes seguidas!

–mas eu mudei Kagome, me deixe provar!

–Inuyasha, eu ja cansei dos seus joguinhos, vá enrolar outra e me deixe em paz! _ faço menção de bater em seu rosto, mas ele segura meu pulso e com a outra mão me prende a parede

–Kagome, não é um jogo, mas entendo se não acredita em mim... pode pelo menos tentar me deixar se aproximar? Prometo não forçar a barra se você cooperar comigo._ ele pede com um olhar triste

"eu não vou cair nessa"

–se aproximar como Inuyasha? Deixe suas intenções bem claras.

–amizade Kagome, eu quero a Kagome divertida de novo e se por acaso rolar algo a mais...

–não vai acontecer

–eu disse se!_ele retruca sorrindo

–eu não lhe dou garantia que irei lhe perdoar, mas posso tentar... Se me da licença, tenho que me trocar para o clube, pois por causa desse atraso não tenho tempo para comer.

Saio andando em direção aos dormitórios e dessa vez ele não me segue, entro em meu quarto fechando a porta e me jogo na cama, abafando o grito nos lençóis. A porta se abre e engulo o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

"como eu fui cair nessa! Que burra eu sou! ".

–yo Kagome... Esta tudo bem?_ Sango-chan pergunta

–hai, Sango-chan._ respondo lhe olhando

–tem certeza? Sua voz esta estranha, vamos me fale o que te aflige_ ela senta na beira da minha cama e eu saio da cama pelo outro lado

–Tenho que me arrumar para o kendo_ desconverso entrando no banheiro e escapando de um futuro interrogatório.

Tomo uma ducha rápida, faço minha higiene e saio enrolada na tolha. Pego meu uniforme e o visto, prendo o cabelo em um coque alto e estou pronta. Pego uma barrinhas de cereal e a como correndo ate o ginásio.

–esta atrasada higurashi! _ repreende o sensei assim que entro

–gomenasai!

–dez voltas na quadra e ficara para arrumar tudo depois junto ao taisho

–hai! _ respondo e começo a correr

"Esse sobrenome me persegue, só pode! " penso enquanto corria.

Após de voltas eu pego uma bokutou fingindo estar ofegante. Alias, quem da dez voltas sem se cansar?

Começo a praticar sozinha ja que Inuyasha estava treinando com daisuke ja fazem algumas aulas. Treino sozinha por opção, pois Sesshoumaru também estava só( ele assustou o suke-chan! Então o sensei o colocou com o outro taisho ), mas mil vezes sozinha do que com ele!

É uma pena que nosso sensei não concorda e tenta sempre nos colocar juntos de modo pacifico: Higurashi e Taisho por que não treinam juntos? Se treinassem juntos evoluiriam bem mais rápido! O taisho/ a higurashi é um ótimo tenshi, por que não se juntam? Tive uma brilhante ideia, por que os melhores do clube não treinam juntos? Rio ao lembrar-se das tentativas dele que não foram poucas!

Vejo daisuke vir em minha direção com duas garrafas d'água e sorrio lhe abraçando assim que o mesmo se aproxima

–sukeee-chaaan, que saudades de você, nunca mais falou comigo e só tem tempo para o idiota taisho 2!

– kah-chan, falei contigo ontem! _ ela se defende

–mas foi só uma vez! E depois você foi correndo atrás do it2!_ reclamo e o faço rir

–kah-chan e seus apelidos haha_ ele me oferece a garrafa

–ja te arranjaram um novo colega de quarto?_ pergunto bebendo um gole

–lie e tomara que continue assim, ter o quarto só pra você é ótimo!

–deve ser mesmo. E como esta sendo treinar com o it2?

–bem melhor do que com o Taisho-san, o Inuyasha-san é quase do meu nível então eu não me sinto inferior nem superior a ele e ele não me assusta._ rio de sua ultima frase

–mas não é melhor que treinar comigo né?

–claro que não, Kagome-sama é a melhor!

–hai, hai meu súdito, continue assim

Rimos.

–tenho que voltar pro treino, ja ne!

–ja ne.

E como eu disse, voltou correndo pro it2! Bem, tenho que voltar a treinar e ainda tenho que arrumar tudo com o taisho.

"não poderia ser com outro não? Ou será que essa é só mais uma tentativa do sensei? ele não desiste? "

Algumas horas se passaram e o sensei nos encarava com os braços cruzados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto

–muito bem higurashi, taisho não me importa o motivo de se atrasarem, mas vocês têm um compromisso com clube. Quero todo o ginásio arrumado e limpo. Entenderam?

–hai.

–ótimo, ate amanhã!_ o sensei se despede sorridente.

" é mais uma tentativa! Aposto! " penso rindo sozinha e andando ate o armário de limpeza no fundo da quadra.

Pego tudo que acho que vamos precisar. Sim, vamos, no plural, pois se teria que fazer isso com o gsp, que seja! Tenho um teste amanhã e ainda tenho que revisar as matérias, sem contar que estou com muita fome, creditos ao irmão mais novo deste. Viro-me ao garoto de azul e lhe estendo um pano

–Sesshoumaru sei que não quer ficar aqui e acredite, sua presença é a ultima coisa que eu desejaria em todo mundo então vamos ser rápidos, organize e eu limpo, certo? _ proponho pegando uma vassoura, por incrível que pareça ele concorda e passa a arrumar as espadas sem retrucar ou falar nada, dou de ombros e começo a varrer cantarolando uma musica qualquer. Ja estava quase terminando e cantava livremente o solo da musica usando a vassoura como uma imitação barata da guitarra do slash.  
–Where do we go, Where do we go no-  
–você quer parar?

–o que?

–de cantar, esta ferindo meus ouvidos_ ele diz como se fosse obvio tapando os ouvidos.

"que coisa infantil!"

–eu não tenho uma voz tão mal assim! _ retruco  
–isso é o que você acha.  
"Aaarg, por que não ficou na sua por mais meia hora?" Lamento tentando me acalmar  
–Sesshoumaru, ignora a minha presença e volta a fazer o que estava fazendo, ok?  
–eu faria isso se ficasse calada.  
–a sua presença me irrita e nem por isso eu peço para você ficar a cem metros de mim, se bem que você é irritante ate ha quilômetros de distancia! _murmuro a ultima parte

–estou em local publico, posso ficar aqui o quanto eu quiser.  
–estou em local publico, posso cantar aqui o quanto quiser.  
Nos fuzilamos por um momento e alguém entra no ginásio

"ta de sacanagem!" Penso encarando o teto

–Kagome, precisamos conversar_ ele fala de uma vez e lhe encaro  
–ja não basta o idiota maior, o menor tem que vir também! _lamento baixo

–cuidado com o que fala baixinha_ Sesshoumaru fala atrás de mim.  
"Quando ele chegou ai?" penso surpresa por um momento, mas me recupero ao escutar a 'ameaça'  
–como é que é?  
–não sou de ficar repetindo para uma pirralha surda e boca grande, pare e falar e termine sua parte. Quero sair daqui

–surda nada e você não passa de um garoto do terceiro ano que se acha o tal por ser mais velho, um ano não muda nada querido! Sabe o que eu vejo?  
–não me importo-  
–mas vai ouvir! Você não passa de um maldito solitário que vive me infernizando somente por que não tem nada ou ninguém que te faça passar o tempo! E tambe-  
Ele me interrompe apertando meu braço com força  
–urusai, ou senão..._ ele rosna deixando a frase no ar  
–vai fazer o que Sesshoumaru? Jogar gosma ou me empurrar no chão? Como se eu tivesse medo de me sujar ou como se eu fosse morrer por cair, fala serio! Você é mais infantil que uma criança de dez anos e tão irritante quanto e sem contar que é um covarde que bate em mulher! _ grito a ultima parte apontando-lhe o dedo e ele aperta mais meu braço, não me movo.

–Sesshoumaru, larga ela!_ Inuyasha interveio segurando o braço de Sesshoumaru e o fazendo me soltar

–me solte bastardo_ ameaça Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha o solta lhe encarando raivoso  
–saia da minha frente antes que se arrependa._ ele me ameaça novamente com um olhar seco, não êxito em continuar meu desabafo  
–me arrepender de um covarde como você? Aposto que nem me vencer numa luta consegue, quanto mais fazer algo contra mim, por que nas outras vezes você me pegou de surpresa! Quero ver só se consegue fazer algo de frente!

–quer apostar?_ ele propõe me surpreendendo

"apostar?"

–o que?

–um shiai de cinco ipons, quando quiser e onde quiser.

–e o ganhador ganha o que?_ pergunto lhe encarando e por um momento vi um reflexo dourado no cinza  
–hum. Que tal se o perdedor for escravo do outro por uma semana?_ opina também se aproximando enquanto lhe encaro  
–um mês  
–fechado, não é permitido nenhum tipo de trapaça, de acordo?  
–hai_ concordo e me afasto rindo internamente, você não perde por esperar Sesshoumaru...

Volto a limpar o ginásio, agora a faltava à arquibancada e o teto, mas é claro que o ultimo eu não vou limpar.

–Kagome...

–yo Inuyasha

–quer sair comigo?_ ele pergunta calmo e suspiro lhe encarando, ele levanta as mãos em sinal de inocência.

–prometi não tentar nada, sairemos somente como colegas, certo?  
–Me dê um motivo Inuyasha, só um! Por que sinceramente eu não consigo pensar em nenhum.  
–sou divertido, bonito e no momento sou melhor companhia que o irritadinho ai_ ele aponta para Sesshoumaru  
–concordo com a ultima parte.  
–ótimo, amanhã as oito em frente ao estacionamento, vista algo sexy-  
–não disse que vou, mas se for vou vestir o que quiser e levarei Sango comigo._ o corto  
–ta, ta e o que vamos fazer?  
–balada._ afirmo e sorrimos cúmplices.

Eu, por causa que nunca mais havia frequentado uma e ele provavelmente por que acha que tem outro sentido  
–não vou ficar com você, mas aceito a balada._ esclareço e o moreno suspira  
–coopera Kagome.  
–estou cooperando, aceitei sair com você. _ ele suspira se dando por vencido e murmura  
–ja é um começo...

.

.

e então? o que acham da aposta?  
e quem vcs querem que ganhe? Kagome vs Sesshoumaru hohoohoho


End file.
